


Breeding Ground: Taste of the Dragon

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Jane Shepard indulges in some post-mission sex with the legendary General Peverell. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 15th, 2020.
Series: Breeding Ground [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 5





	Breeding Ground: Taste of the Dragon

**Taste of the Dragon(Jane Shepard from Mass Effect)**

* * *

  
**  
**Commander Jane Shepard sighed. She stood before the handsome young man who had been known under many names. Harry Potter. Hadrian Peverell. Har-Zod. The Dragon. The General. Regardless of all of those names, the Commander looked into Hadrian’s eyes. The redhead felt her uniform, already tight around her body, feel even tighter. It was almost like some mystical force was putting her hot athletic body on display.  
  
“Not bad, Shepard,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Not bad yourself, although I almost feel sorry for the people who would have to clean up all of the debris after we were done,” Jane said.  
  
The two looked over for a second. Hadrian roughly pulled the woman in and she met him halfway. Jane and Hadrian kissed each other. The skilled hands of this young man pushed his fingers into her butt and squeezed it intensely. Jane let out a very intense moan, the quicker, the faster, the harder Hadrian pushed up against her tight butt from behind. Hadrian leaned into her and edged his fingers to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
He undid her uniform with practiced ease. Jane removed his as well and felt up his rock hard muscles. They pushed through the doors of an abandoned inn, and found the nearest bed. It was clean enough for them to do what they wanted to do. Although, it would not be too clean by the end of the night.  
  
The Commander ground onto the lap, trying to urge his cock to full strength. Jane Shepard heard all of the rumors about his prowess. And a few first hand accounts from women she met along the way of how intense and rough Hadrian was when he fucked them. Hadrian slid his fingers deep against Jane’s backside and rubbed against her.  
  
She had been laid on the bed, naked. And ready for Hadrian’s consumption. He preyed on her body and sucked Jane’s breasts. Jane closed her eyes, the faster Hadrian’s tongue worked against her, the more warmth which erupted over her body. She slid up and down.  
  
“Fuck me, please.”  
  
Hadrian dragged his cock against her pussy.  
  
“Politeness, from the fabled Captain Shepard?” Hadrian asked. “Do you really want it that badly?”  
  
“FUCK ME NOW!”  
  
Hadrian chuckled. Okay, that was more on point. Hadrian spread the legs of the fiery redhead commander and slid his prick against her warm slit. Jane’s body welcomed him inside of her. Her hot vice was a wonderland, about ready to take his cock deep inside of her.  
  
The manhood poking against her intimidated Jane, not that she would admit it. It was no mere penis, but rather a pussy destroyer, far more powerful than anything she would ever come up against. Jane grabbed Hadrian’s hips and pushed hers up. She spread her legs as fast as possible for Hadrian to drive his prick down into her body. Jane’s warm cavern stretched for Hadrian to drive down into her body.  
  
“IN!” she yelled in triumph. “IT’S IN!”  
  
A chuckle came from the Dragon.  
  
“Why, yes it is?”  
  
Jane thrust her hips up to meet Hadrian’s deep thrusts. Oh, damn, she was going to lose it already. No one had other than her own fingers and toys made her cum. And yet, Hadrian was going to do so. He was going to do so when he reshaped her super tight pussy to make his own. He grabbed her hips and speared down into her body. Jane met Hadrian, stroke for stroke, one push at a time.  
  
“YES!” Jane cooed out in his ear. “OOH YES!”  
  
Hadrian planted his big cock deep into Jane’s honey pot and worked against her. Each spearing motion drove his prick down into her warm and heavenly depths. Oh, yes, it felt good, very good in fact, to feel Hadrian deep inside of her body. Jane grabbed onto him tight and moaned when she squeezed his waist. Multiple thrusts slapped Hadrian’s balls down onto her thighs.  
  
“Deeper!” she cried out.  
  
Oh, Hadrian rocked her back and speared deep into her body. If Jane Shepard wanted a fucking, she was going to get the fucking of her life. Hadrian speared and rocked her tight hole. His heavy balls left their mark on Jane’s thighs the deeper he plunged into her body.  
  
Jane clutched him. Eyes rolled back in this orgasm. She never let herself enter this state, but Hadrian forced her to be in this state of endless arousal. The orgasms just kicked up through her body. Jane closed ranks around him and stretched around his cock as he slid deep inside of her.  
  
One could see what Harry was doing. He slowly made her dependent on his cock. The second Hadrian pulled out of Jane, she felt hungry. Empty. Needing of his manhood to be stuffed inside of her. Hadrian knew it, and she knew it as well. Hadrian flipped Jane over onto the bed and slid up against her. He slowly, but surely ground against her and drove deep inside of her body.  
  
Prone boned on the bed, with Hadrian’s hands working their magic, Jane Shepard had been fucked. Surely, swiftly, and deeply, very deeply. Hadrian pricked up the pace and rocked her body so hard, so fast, and so deep. Jane could feel her walls close down onto Hadrian the faster he pressed deep inside of her body. He rocked her and rode her, so fast as he slapped down onto her.  
  
“I’m mastering your tight pussy,” Hadrian said. “Does it feel good to feel my cock inside of there?”  
  
“YES!” Jane hissed in glee. “HARDER!”  
  
Hadrian obliged her, and pounded her. He teased her ass, allowing the firm, fleshy globes to bounce in his hand. A sign of things to come.  
  
The word “impossible” never flashed through Jane’s mind. She would be lying though if she had not been the slightest bit nervous about this thick, imposing tool which pretty much danced and ground against her ass. Hadrian edged against her hole.  
  
Thankfully, he pulled back to lick her asshole and with his talented tongue just inducing pleasure into her tight back hole, Jane just shuddered onto the bed. Oh, fuck, he was amazing.  
  
“Do you want to feel it? Do you need to feel my cock in your ass?”  
  
No hesitation in Jane’s voice when she gave the answer.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Her voice got a bit higher, in screams. Hadrian lined up for her tantalizing backside and plunged his big cock all the way into her ass. It had been wet from her previous orgasms. Hadrian slid back almost all the way and drove his balls down onto her tight ass. With tender slap after tender slap, Hadrian rocked himself into her body. Jane let out a cry of passion the faster Hadrian rocked into her body.  
  
He picked up Jane and positioned her to the nearest mirror. A look in her cloudy, fogged with lust eyes, only stirred up the lust deep into Jane’s body again.  
  
“Well, Commander, we’re learning something today? Then again, I believe your ass is perfect to fit my cock in it.”  
  
Jane’s toes curled up from each shove. Yes, she learned a lot. Learned way too much in fact. Hadrian pressed down onto her and rocked her body. His massive slab of meat drove into her anus and his thick balls slapped down onto her at all of the right angles.  
  
“This is where you’re going to finish,” Jane said. ‘You haven’t made me cum too many times.”  
  
“Is that a challenge?”  
  
With that, Hadrian sank his fingers into Jane’s pussy. As good as his cock felt, Jane thought his fingers were nothing to be sneezed at. He hyper-fucked Jane’s warm cunt at the speed of light. Her body thrusted back and forth in time with the fingers just pushing down into her. Oh, fuck, she lost it, lost it completely.  
  
“Challenge accepted, my dear.”  
  
It took great positioning for Hadrian not to bust his nut in Jane’s ass. He held back and showed just how much he could withstand. And he withstood a lot. Every squeeze her warm, supple backside against him. He took Jane on an endless roller coaster ride.  
  
Jane Shepard bounced up and down on the powerful alien sorcerer’s cock. His fingers edged against her nipples with one hand and the other hand fucked her pussy. Somehow, at the same time, another magical hand held her ass cheeks in place to be stuffed.  
  
She came. And came. And again, Jane came in a spurting rush.  
  
“That enough for you?” Hadrian teased her.  
  
Jane groaned the faster Hadrian rocked into her tight hole from behind. Oh, yes, her toes curled and Hadrian smashed her asshole from behind. The tight motions drove Hadrian as far into her snug backside as humanly possible and rocked her body. His balls swelled up and they both knew what was coming now.  
  
“Congratulations. Hopefully two dozen is more than enough.”  
  
One final push and Hadrian unleashed a flood of cum inside of Jane’s tight ass from behind. Hadrian squeezed her and rained down his cum into her tight rectum as deep and fast as he could.  
  
The sweet sensation of release followed. Hadrian rained his seed into Jane Shepard’s tight backside until he was finished. And he left her a thick, juicy cream pie inside of her ass and a pussy which still dripped.  
  
Jane collapsed for a second. Down, but not out, she turned around. She grabbed his cock, but it was not soft, it was in fact as hard as ever.  
  
Time to find a way to soften it and drain those balls. But, if it was not her ass, then what?  
  
The Commander would explore that in due time.  
 **End.**


End file.
